


smile (like you mean it)

by lastinthebox



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, comment!fic, or maybe gen idk, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastinthebox/pseuds/lastinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jim kinda digs Bones' smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile (like you mean it)

The first time was probably not the first time at all. In all honesty, it was just the first time Jim bothered to pay attention.

 

**One**

“Well,” Jim said, looking around the tiny holding cell. There was a space blanket in one corner, an empty bucket in another and a dog bowl full of mucky water in the middle of the room. “Could be worse. ‘Least I’m stuck with you.”

 

What he was expecting were a few choice words, maybe a bucket launched at his head. What he was _not_ expecting was Bones to smile. And that smile was actually kinda nice.

 

 

**Two**

“Coffee?”

 

Bones blinked and looked up from his padd. “What are you doing here, Jim? I reported Ensign Chekov’s status five minutes ago.”

 

“What am I doing in my own ship’s sickbay, you mean?” Jim asked slowly, holding the cup up. “Take it. Because I know your stubborn ass ain’t gonna to rest until the kid pulls through.”

 

Bones said nothing, though he took the cup from Jim’s hands with a pained smile. _Small victories_ , Jim supposed. He walked out of sickbay feeling just a little bit lighter.

 

**Three**

Bones came down on the transporter pad with a crash, filthy and hands still bound, but alive. He picked himself with a groan. “Jim, I swear, if you ever, _ever_ ask me to go planet side again...”

 

Jim let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Good work, Mr. Scott.”

 

The engineer shot off a quick salute, pushed himself away from the console and made his exit. As soon as he heard the door slide shut, Jim was up on the pad untying the ropes around Bones’ wrists. _Thank God_ , he thought, and pulled the man into an embrace. Bones stiffened for a moment before sagging against him, forehead on Jim’s shoulder, hands low on Jim’s back.

 

“We all thought you were d—”

 

“I’m _not_ , though,” Bones said firmly. “Not going anywhere.”

 

“That’s good, ‘cause who’d look after me?” Jim asked.

 

The doctor laughed, breath warm against Jim’s neck, and he could feel Bones’ lips turn up on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted as comment fic on lj's jim_and_bones community summer 2013.
> 
> Now I desperately need some dark, angsty prompts.


End file.
